VixenMask
Miss VixenMask is a sleazy, smug, and cunning Nocturne, who belongs to the Brotherhood's ranks, used by StrongestPotato. Personality Cunning, smart, and blunt, VixenMask holds no punches when speaking, she's known to be somewhat seductive and deceiving at first, coming in as a friendly, good-hearted upper-class woman, but beneath that lies a tongue made out of barb-wire iron, and a wit capable of outsmarting even the brightest geniuses. She's versed in four tongues, Italian, English, Spanish, and French, and she is prone to boast about it, as well as her many accomplishmends in life. VixenMask's known to often smoke whenever she feels things go her way, which might hint to a tobacco or opium addiction, and when the curtains come off, her true nature is rather despicable, she's willing to go to outright brutality if it means squeezing information out of someone, including, but not limited to, blunt torture, threats at gunpoint, exposing one's actions to the Brotherhood, and even blackmailing fellow members if they won't cooperate. To her, the end justifies everything, even if it means other's death... History Backstory Born in Tuscanny, Italy, VixenMask has always been craving for the spotlight to herself, which might have developed into her personality having some clear glory-hog tendencies, VixenMask was a prodigy child, for Italy's standards, even if she was non-human, she was extremely smart, at the top of her class and eventually she even got to the Politecnico di Milano, where she studied economy and foreign languages. VixenMask eventually found her life to be rather boring and tried her luck on a new home, moving to Nevada, Las Vegas, in the United States. After a little exploring, the young fox quickly realized, that people were attracted to money, which made her realize she could exploit this need of humanity's, and, at age 21 she bought her own casino, which she named the Table Flip, she's rigged everything so that at certain points, machines would give jackpot no matter the results, which has been a point of attraction to distract people. VixenMask joined the Brotherhood of Nocturnes recently, after CobraMask realized she could be of use, and her casino was the perfect distraction for ambushing and killing enemies, she accepted, for as long as she got paid for it. Debut: Las Vegas Death Trap! VixenMask managed to get the legendary Nocturne Hero RainbowMask to play at her casino, realizing his influence on society ever since the 60s, she managed to get him to CobraMask, who used his powers to brainwash him into serving the Brotherhood, this led to use of propaganda in his songs to get others to believe the Brotherhood were the good guys. This charade worked until the Flamingo Squadron caught wind of her acts, and realizing she was likely to lose, against FlamingoMask, IkaMask, AND PegasusMask on their latest forms, to boot, she simply turned tails realizing that she could probably lose there, with RainbowMask free, she returned to the Brotherhood, but stuck with them, because she had a few new plans in mind... Powers and Abilities * 'Shadow Smoke: '''VixenMask is capable of manipulating the smoke trails of her cigar to create some tobacco-made constructs. ** '''Smoke Portals: '''VixenMask is capable of creating portals big enough to carry heavy machinery via creating a cigar smoke circle, she usually uses this in favor of the 'Shadow Manifest '''due to having more space to work with. ** '''Smoke Rapier: '''By swinging her cigar, the smoke generates a fencing blade on the tip of her weapon, which allows her to fight close and personal with her enemies, this blade's pointy enough to stab through a person, but not sharp enough to fully cut. ** '''Smoke Knives: '''By thrusting her cigar forth after drawing a smoke line, the smoke turns into several knives that fly toward their target. ** '''Smoke Field: '''By throwing her cigar into the ground, she creates an atmosphere as big as the average building, composed of cigar smoke, which allows her to attack from any angle with stabs and kives. * '''Telepathy: '''VixenMask's smart enough to read a person's thoughts and backstory, judging by body movement and conduct, which leads to her being capable of bargaining and offering a person whatever they desire, in exchange for their total loyalty. * '''Manipulation: '''When negotiations fail, she recurs to manipulating via insults and secrets, which she manages to get from, again, their body language and actions, it'll go as far as breaking down even the toughest of people into a whimpering shell of themselves if she's shown resistance. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''As to be expected from a Nocturne, that fur coat won't protect her from light-based attacks. * '''Lack of Proper Fighting Abilities: '''All of her attacks are more on the defensive side of things, which leads to her not being the best at direct confrontation, rather leaving it to her guards. * '''Interest: '''She won't work if she's not getting benefits from it, plain and simple. Trivia * VixenMask is based on a vixen, that is, a female fox, specifically, a Grey Fox . * She's the first Nocturne to admit defeat and leave, knowing when she's screwed in combat. * She's one of the few Nocturnes to not rely on direct combat, instead, resorting to strategic thought. * Originally, she was gonna wield a deck of explosive cards, this was dropped in favor of more unique abilities. * The earliest take of VixenMask was gonna be more anime-inspired, with her being a 10-14 year old spoiled brat who brought her way to the BoN, she was also gonna be of Japanese ascendance, rather than her italian self. * VixenMask's crueler traits, such as her vanity, her lack of remorse, and the extents she'll go to get information, which include torture and threats at gunpoint are a reference to Lt. Fox Vixen, another antagonistic vulpine of rather seductive appearance. * VixenMask seems to play off the idea that casino owners have dealings with the Mafia, which does explain her rather corrupt and cruel nature. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Nocturne Category:Kaijin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Original Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)